


Doctor Who?

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, season one, the Bus Trio, whovian!fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye makes the unfortunate mistake of mentioning that she's never seen <i>Doctor Who</i> before in front of Fitz-Simmons....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written as a prompt for Skye/Fitzsimmons week last year. Some spoilers for season/series one of Doctor Who.

“ _Doomsday_? Simmons, neither of us can make it through that episode.”

“I’m aware of that, Fitz. But we haven’t seen it in ages _._ ” Simmons replied, sitting down on the couch beside Fitz.

Skye briefly looked up from her laptop, getting a small glance at the ‘TV’ they were watching some show on. It was an invention of Fitz’s, and worked similar to a projector, but better (at least it was according to Fitz). “What are you guys watching anyway?” She decided to ask, as the screen went black. Instantly, Fitzsimmons turned to face her in unison, speaking at once, “ _Doctor Who_.”

Skye recognized the name of the show. It was some British Sci-Fi show that the Science Duo loved, and often talked about. However, most of the time when they did talk about it, Skye was just as lost then as when they talked science; she got even more confused when they started talking about moving statues, and gas mask children. Skye watched as the opening titles came on, a swirling vortex of reds and blues and purples, before revealing what she supposed was the cast’s names. “So what’s it about? The show, I mean?”

Instantly, the episode was paused, and Fitzsimmons turned to stare at her in shock.

“What’s the-” Simmons began, looking incredulous.

“Show about?” Fitz finished, staring at Skye in shock. Fitz glanced at Simmons, and the two began talking quickly to each other, and Skye realized she’d dug a hole and jumped right in. A sci-fi themed hole, that was. Finally, Fitzsimmons stopped talking, and turned to face Skye. “I suppose we should probably start at the beginning,” Simmons said cheerfully.

Fitz nodded, “No other way. Simmons, if you’ll put on Series One, I’ll grab the popcorn.” And with that, the Science Duo were off. Skye looked around the empty room.

“I didn’t say I’d watch it! Guys? Guys!” Skye sighed. It could’ve been worse. They could have made her sit through some sort of science-y documentary. Skye plopped down on the couch, and waited for Fitzsimmons to return. Finally, they did, Simmons carrying a box-set in her hand, and Fitz with a bowl of popcorn in his. He sat down in the middle of the couch, beside Skye, no doubt so everyone could reach the popcorn.

Once she’d placed the DVD in Fitz’s projector, Simmons sat down beside Fitz. The screen went black, and the show began. Although she figured she’d hate the show, Skye decided to stay and watch because Fitzsimmons wanted her too. And the episode began. And then it finished. And then the next one came on, and the next.

Somehow or another, they managed to get through the entire season (“It’s called a Series!” Fitzsimmons corrected her) in a day. Skye stared at the TV in disbelief. “That’s it, then? Thirteen episodes? That's-that's not even a full season! And who the hell is this new guy? What happened to the Doctor?"

Fitzsimmons glanced at each other, grinning.

And come the next day, they finally reached their original pick of  _Doomsday_ and it left all three of them sobbing. Skye was happy nonetheless, though. She might not be able to understand science-babble, but at least now she understood Fitzsimmons’  _Who_ -babble.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fic! Feel free to comment!


End file.
